El Amor Verdadero
by Monika Cullen
Summary: Un pequeño relato, Edward les cuenta a sus alumnos universitarios, la historia de sus padres, que estuvieron 55 años casados, pero Esme muere de un infarto así que Carlisle les da la reflexion del amor verdadero a sus hijos, Mal Summary, hermosa historia.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes le pertenecen a Meyer y la historia la encontré por Internet pero la adapte así que por favor si quieren publicarla en alguna otra web pidan permiso grax.

EL VERDADERO AMOR

Un famoso maestro llamado Edward Cullen, se encontró frente a un grupo de jóvenes que estaban en contra del matrimonio.

Los muchachos argumentaban que el romanticismo constituye el verdadero sustento de las parejas, y que es preferible acabar con la relación, cuando ésta se apaga, en lugar de entrar en la hueca monotonía del matrimonio.

Edward les dijo que respetaba su opinión, pero les relató lo siguiente:

"Mis padres Esme y Carlisle vivieron 55 años casados. Una mañana, mi mamá bajaba las escaleras para prepararle a papá el desayuno, sufrió un infarto y cayó. Mi padre la levantó como pudo y, casi a rastras, la subió a la camioneta tomando sus signos vitales ya que era doctor, aun estaba viva, A toda velocidad, sin respetar semáforos, la condujo hasta el hospital.

Cuando llegó, por desgracia, se dio cuenta que ya había fallecido.

Durante el sepelio, mi padre no habló; su mirada estaba perdida. Casi no lloró.

Esa noche, sus hijos nos reunimos con él. En un ambiente de dolor y nostalgia, recordamos hermosas anécdotas y él pidió a mi hermano Emmett, teólogo, que le dijera donde estaría mamá en ese momento. Mi hermano comenzó a hablar de la vida después de la muerte, y de conjeturas de cómo y dónde estaría ella.

Mi padre escuchaba con atención al igual que yo y mi hermana menor Alice. De pronto mi padre pidió que lo lleváramos al cementerio.

"¡Papá!", respondimos, "¡son las 11 de la noche, no podemos ir al cementerio ahora!".

Alzó la voz, y con una mirada vidriosa dijo:

"No discutan conmigo chicos, por favor, no discutan con el hombre que acaba de perder a la que fue su esposa por 55 años".

Se produjo un momento de respetuoso silencio, no discutimos más. Fuimos al cementerio, pedimos permiso al velador. Con una linterna llegamos a la tumba. Mi padre la acarició, oró y nos dijo a sus hijos, que veíamos la escena conmovidos:

"Fueron 55 años... ¿saben? Nadie puede hablar del amor verdadero, si no tiene idea de lo que es compartir la vida con una mujer".

Hizo una pausa, y se limpió la cara. "Ella y yo, estuvimos juntos en aquella crisis. Cambié de empleo...", continuó. "Hicimos el equipaje cuando vendimos la casa y nos mudamos de ciudad. Compartimos la alegría de ver a nuestros hijos terminar sus carreras, lloramos uno al lado del otro la partida de los seres queridos, oramos juntos en la sala de espera de algunos hospitales, nos apoyamos en el dolor, nos abrazamos en cada Navidad, y perdonamos nuestros errores... Hijos, ahora se ha ido, y estoy contento, ¿saben por qué?

Porque se fue antes que yo. Ella no tuvo que vivir la agonía y el dolor de enterrarme, de quedarse sola después de mi partida. Seré yo quien pase por eso, y le doy gracias a Dios. La amo tanto, que no me hubiera gustado que sufriera...".

Cuando mi padre terminó de hablar, mis hermanos y yo teníamos el rostro empapado en lágrimas. Lo abrazamos, y él nos consoló: "Todo está bien, podemos irnos a casa; ha sido un buen día".

Esa noche entendí lo que es el verdadero amor; dista mucho del romanticismo, no tiene que ver demasiado con el erotismo, ni con el sexo, más bien se vincula al trabajo, al complemento, al cuidado y, sobre todo, al verdadero amor que se profesan dos personas realmente comprometidas".

Cuando el maestro terminó de hablar, los jóvenes universitarios no pudieron debatirle; ese tipo de amor, era algo que no conocían. Ojalá algún día puedan encontrar un amor así; y si lo encuentran, jamás, pero jamás, lo dejen ir.

**FIN**

**Hola chicos como están? bueno pues hoy me encontré esta hermosa historia por Internet y no me resistí en publicarla así que aquí esta... me hizo llorar en solo imaginarme a Carlisle XD bueno yo la adapte, espero que les guste bye! mañana subiré un nuevo capitulo de mis 2 historias y quizás otro One Shot como este de la amistad... BYE**

**BESITOS!**

**MONIKA CULLEN**


End file.
